Tu ausencia me hizo comprender todo
by Sunshine-hh
Summary: Harry no entiende el motivo de su desesperación desde que Hermione se fue, es decir, el sabía que Hermione era muy importante para él, pero ¿Desde cuándo se le hacía necesario ver una foto de ella cada mañana para poder seguir el resto del día con fuerzas


**Hola!! Este es mi tercer one-shoot, pero esta vez me salió un poco más largo de lo normal, espero que les guste, lo acabo de terminar así que no tuve tiempo de corregir nada. Bueno, sin nada más que decir les dejo el fic**

* * *

Habían pasado 2 semanas desde que Hermione por asuntos de trabajo había viajado a Alemania, sin embargo para Harry la espera era más que eterna, nunca en su vida había sentido tanta tristeza al no ver a su mejor amiga. En alguna ocasión se habían separado por 2 días, pero esto para Harry era casi como vivir sin oxígeno. Lo más curioso era que no entendía el motivo de su desesperación, es decir, el sabía que Hermione era muy importante para él, pero ¿Desde cuándo se le hacía necesario ver una foto de ella cada mañana para poder seguir el resto del día con fuerzas? La que menos entendía esto era su novia Ginny. El tema de Hermione la tenía más que harta y lo peor era que cada día Harry se ponía más insistente con la llegada de Hermione, las peleas entre Ginny y Harry eran casi una costumbre en el diario vivir de la pareja, y al parecer en esta ocasión no iba a ser la excepción.

Hola Harry – saludo la pelirroja a su novio que la esperaba en un concurrido café de Londres

Hola Ginny – y le dio un beso en la mejilla - ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo? – Ginny pensó que al menos no le preguntó por Hermione

Bien, fue un día tranquilo en el ministerio –

Que bien – y sonrió mientras miraba hacía otro lado

Al parecer hoy estás de mejor humor¿A quién se lo tengo que agradecer? –

A tu hermano –

¿Porqué¿Qué hizo mi adorado hermano? –

Me dio la mejor noticia que he recibido en días –

Y ¿Cuál es esa noticia? –

Adivina – dijo con la ilusión prendida en su cara

No lo sé¿Qué va a pasar? – contestó contagiada de la emoción de Harry

¡¡Va a regresar!! –

¿Quién? –

¡¡Hermione por supuesto¿No es fantástico? – la cara de Ginny cambio de inmediato por una de absoluto fastidio

¿Para eso me citaste? –

Claro, pensé que te gustaría ser la primera en saberlo... bueno después de mi y de Ron –

¿Por qué crees que me alegre el hecho de que Hermione vuelva? – Harry la miró desconcertado

Porque es nuestra amiga, es obvio –

Será obvio para ti, realmente no me importa si esta acá, en Alemania o en el Congo. Tu eres el que esta obsesionado con ella –

¿Obsesionado? –

Harry no has dejado de hablar de Hermione desde que se fue –

Porque es mi amiga, no me gusta que este alejada de nosotros –

Ron también es su amigo y nunca noté que se desesperara tanto como tu por la ausencia de Hermione –

Ginny... no empecemos otra vez, el tema de tus celos me tiene harto –

No creo que tu estuvieras feliz si yo me la pasara hablando de otro sujeto contigo –

Con que veo que hoy nuevamente no podremos hablar en paz –

Ni hoy ni nuca Harry, si tanto te gusta Hermione ve y díselo, pero no pretendas que este contigo mientras piensas todo el día en ella. Nunca te había visto tan idiotizado y enamorado por nadie, ni siquiera por mi –

¿De qué hablas? Yo no estoy enamorado de Hermione, solo la extraño, es todo –

Harry haznos un favor a los dos y reconoce lo que sientes en verdad, te quiero mucho pero no puedo soportar que estés conmigo amando a otra persona. Lo mejor será que dejemos esto así y volvamos a ser amigos –

Pero Ginny, yo... –

No Harry, es lo mejor, créeme – y sin más Ginny dejó solo a Harry nuevamente en el café

¿Va a pedir algo señor? – se acercó un camarero a Harry

Si, deme un café muy cargado –

De inmediato – y se retiró dejando a Harry con una extraña mezcla de sentimientos, por un lado sentía pena por su aparente termino con Ginny pero en su interior algo le decía que las palabras de Ginny eran muy acertadas y que el no lo quería ver.

Aquí esta su café¿Desea algo más? – dijo el camarero dejando el café frente a Harry

No, gracias – y tomó un sorbo mientras seguía pensando en lo ocurrido en estas 2 interminables semanas. También recordó que estuvo a punto de ir a buscar a Hermione a Alemania pero Ron lo detuvo a tiempo. Talvez si estaba un poco obsesionado, pero no enamorado, no podía ser posible, ella era solo su mejor amiga y le preocupaba mucho su bienestar pero de ahí a algo más no era probable... ¿o no? Sintiendo cada sorbo de café más amargo que el anterior decidió llamar a Ron.

¿Aló? –

¿Porqué demoraste tanto en contestar Ron? -

Aún no me acostumbro a esto Harry –

Ya me di cuenta –

Bueno¿Qué quieres? –

Te quería preguntar si nos podemos juntar –

Claro¿Sucede algo? –

Si, pero prefiero que hablemos directamente –

Esta bien nos vemos en media hora en el parque que esta frente a la casa de Hermione –

Te iba a decir el mismo lugar –

Últimamente siempre nos juntamos ahí Harry –

Tienes razón – contesto sonrojándose un poco al notar lo mucho que pensaba en Hermione

Bueno nos vemos –

Adiós – y ambos cortaron. Harry canceló el café y se dirigió al sitio acordado pensando como siempre en Hermione. Cuando llegó al parque vio a Ron sentado en uno de los columpios y se acercó.

Hola Ron –

Hola –

Gracias por venir tan puntual –

De nada, pero dime ¿Qué pasó¿Algún problema con mi hermana? –

Si –

¿Qué pasó? –

Terminamos, bueno en realidad ella terminó conmigo –

Vaya, pensé que lo harías tu – Harry se sorprendió

¿Porqué lo haría? –

Porque no la quieres –

Si la quiero –

Si, pero no de la forma en que ella quería –

¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –

Que no la amas –

Pero Ron, yo... –

Harry, no es necesario que me mientas, sé que no la amas, y no te critico por ello, son tus sentimientos y no porque sea mi hermana tienes que sentirte culpable –

Lo que pasa es que no sé porque tu y ella me dicen esto¿Cómo saben lo que siento si ni siquiera yo lo sé? – Harry no entendía nada y eso lo confundía mucho y se molestó más al ver que Ron se reía por ello – No es gracioso Ron, porque no me explicas como sabes lo que siento –

Es que es tan obvio Harry, solo piensa en estas dos últimas semanas –

Han sido las peores de mi vida, y ¿Qué significa eso? –

Solo piensa porque han sido las peores de tu vida –

Existen varios motivos, primero se fue Hermione, tu hermana me ha celado a cada instante, el trabajo ha estado muy aburrido, Hermione no se comunica casi nunca con nosotros y cuando lo hace te llama a ti y no a mi... –

Espera, antes de que sigas ya no ves el motivo de tus malos ratos –

¿Es qué no me estás escuchando? Ya te dije lo que me ha molestado –

Pero hay alguien que es el motivo principal –

¿Ah? – Ron rodó los ojos desesperado al notar la lentitud de su amigo, estaba harto de lanzarle indirectas todo el tiempo y que el no las captara

Harry ¿En quien piensas cuando te levantas? –

En Hermione –

Y cuando vas a dormir –

En Hermione –

Y cuando estás con Ginny –

En Hermione –

Y en este momento –

En Hermione –

¿Te dice algo eso? – la cara de Harry se sonrojó al instante al darse cuenta que prácticamente todo el día su cabeza estaba pendiente de Hermione y de cuando iba a regresar, no cabía duda al parecer esta lejanía le había permitido al ojiverde percatarse de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacía su mejor amiga y darse cuenta de lo dependiente que era de ella. Casi una especie de adicción a ella era lo que sentía y lo más triste era que fue el último en darse cuenta de ello. Estaba profundamente enamorado de Hermione.

Eso significa que estoy... –

Si Harry, estas profunda y locamente enamorado de Hermione – le respondió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa en su rostro, Harry también sonrió tontamente al sentir que todas sus dudas eran finalmente despejadas, a ese amor se debían las noches en que no podía concebir el sueño pensando en Hermione y esperando alguna noticia de ella, todo se debía a que ella era lo único que tenía lugar en su mente y que extrañaba todo de ella, hasta la manera en que lo saludaba, ver su rostro bajo el cielo azul, sentir su fragancia inundándolo y recordándole que la vida era hermosa porque ella existía. Ahora finalmente entendía porque no aguantaba estar separado de ella y esa espera por fin acabaría en el siguiente día cuando Hermione atravesara el aeropuerto y el finalmente pudiera abrazarla. Sin embargo, Harry de pronto sintió un profundo temor que se materializo en su cara

¿Qué sucede Harry? –

¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? –

Decírselo a Hermione –

¿Y si ella no siente lo mismo? –

Eso nunca lo sabrás si no se lo dices –

Pero... –

No te atormentes antes de hablar con ella, solo espera hasta mañana y cuando la veas te sentirás mejor –

Si, tienes razón, esperaré –

Así esta mejor, ahora vamonos de aquí –

¿Por qué? Me gusta ver la casa de Hermione –

Lo sé Harry, a ti te gusta todo lo que tenga que ver con Hermione – Harry sonrió ante el comentario y siguió alucinando con la llegada de Hermione mientras Ron negaba con su cabeza al ver a su incorregible amigo enamorado

Vamos Harry, se hace tarde –

Esta bien – y se fueron al departamento que compartían ambos.

Pensaba que le hiciéramos a Hermione una fiesta de bienvenida¿Qué te parece? – preguntó Ron a Harry cuando llegaron a su casa

Me parece perfecto, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer –

Entonces yo me encargo de los preparativos y tu te encargas de ir a buscarla al aeropuerto y entretenerla mientras yo organizo todo –

De acuerdo... – pero lo pensó mejor y se asustó un poco – Espera¿Qué se supone que haga con ella cuando estemos solos? –

¿Hablar? – respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

No puedo, ahora que se lo que siento me voy a poner muy nervioso –

Vamos Harry, es Hermione, nuestra amiga de toda la vida, algo se te ocurrirá – y dándole unas palmadas en la espalda se alejó un poco – Buenas noches nos vemos mañana –

Buenas noches – respondió mientras se sentaba confundido en el sillón – Esto va a ser un poco difícil – y con un poco de angustia se dedicó a pensar en que haría al día siguiente...

Al día siguiente Harry se levantó muy temprano para arreglarse bien para Hermione. Luego de un par de horas en la ducha y viéndose consecutivamente en el espejo un adormilado Ron se levantó e impaciente le exigía a Harry que saliera del baño

¡¡Harry llevas cerca de 1 hora en el baño desde que me levante¡¡Y quien sabe desde cuando estás ahí¡¡Sal ahora!! –

¡Esta bien! Solo me arreglaba – dijo Harry mientras salía del baño muy perfumado y elegante

Ya era hora – dijo Ron entrando rápidamente al baño

¿No me dirás como me veo? – dijo ofendido Harry

Te ves bien, ahora vete o sino llegarás tarde a buscarla y sabes que odia la impuntualidad –

De acuerdo –

Recuerda que deben llegar cerca de las nueve acá, no antes –

¿A las nueve¡Pretendes que este todo el día fuera con ella! –

Por supuesto¿O acaso conoces alguna fiesta que comience a las 11 de la mañana? –

No, pero... –

Vamos Harry, aprovecha el tiempo... – comentó riéndose Ron

Muy gracioso, como tu no estás en mis zapatos –

Tu fuiste el que tardo medio siglo en darse cuenta de lo que sentía y ahora vete o Hermione se vendrá sola para acá –

Esta bien, ya me voy – y sin más fue en busca de su amada mejor amiga, se sentía extremadamente nervioso en el camino y pensó que lo mejor sería recibirla con algún detalle y le compró un bello ramo de rosas blancas y rojas. Se apresuró a esperar en el aeropuerto a su amiga y cuando finalmente vio que el avión de Hermione había aterrizado los nervios se apoderaron aún más de él, pero debía ser fuerte. Las primeras personas comenzaron a salir y Harry veía como muchas parejas se reencontraban y se saludaban efusivamente causándole la imperiosa necesidad de recibir de la misma forma a Hermione, pero debía controlarse, no quería asustar a Hermione, menos ahora y justo en ese preciso instante Hermione cruzó la puerta del túnel del aeropuerto con su maleta de viajes y una mirada pensativa. Harry sintió como miles de mariposas revoloteaban en su interior y además nunca creyó verla tan hermosa como en ese preciso instante, rápidamente ella comenzó a buscar a alguien con la mirada y él se acercó a ella. Cuando ella lo vio esbozó una amplia sonrisa y también se acercó hacía el

¡¡Harry!! – y antes de que él llegara a ella, Hermione se lanzó a los brazos de Harry – Te extrañe mucho Harry – dijo apretando fuertemente a su amigo

Yo también Hermione, han sido las 2 semanas más largas y horribles de mi vida –

¿Problemas con el trabajo? –

No precisamente –

¿Ginny? –

Si, pero no lo más importante –

Entonces ¿Qué es? –

Tu ausencia – Hermione le sonrió y le dio en leve beso en la mejilla mientras Harry sentía todos los colores en su cara – Te... te traje esto – y le mostró el ramo de rosas que había comprado

Harry, son hermosas –

Igual que tu – Hermione le sonrió nuevamente

Muchas gracias por venir a buscarme¿Te arreglaste así para recibirme? – dijo ella admirando su tenida

Por supuesto, no todos los días vuelve mi mejor amiga del viaje más largo y horrible del mundo –

Tampoco es para tanto, solo fueron 2 semanas –

Hermione te aseguro que fue el peor tiempo de mi vida, me hiciste mucha falta –

Pero si estabas con Ron y Ginny, no era para que me extrañaras tanto –

Créeme te extrañe demasiado –

Yo también te extrañé mucho y a los demás también, pero ¿Dónde esta Ron? Pensé que también vendría a recibirme –

Es que se le presentó un pequeño problema por eso no me pudo acompañar, pero luego lo veremos –

Bueno, lo importante es que viniste tu – Harry se sonrojó un poco y ella lo notó – ¿Pasa algo Harry? –

No, nada... ¿Quieres desayunar? –

Ahora que lo dices, me muero de hambre –

Genial, vamos a desayunar – y tomando su equipaje Harry la llevó hasta su auto. El chico la llevo a un restaurante del centro de Londres y comenzaron a hablar mientras les llevaban su desayuno

Y ¿Cómo han estado las cosas aquí¿Alguna novedad? – preguntó Hermione clavando su mirada en la de Harry, sin embargo este estaba como idiotizado ante Hermione y lo único que podía hacer era admirarla - ¿Harry¿Estás bien? –

Te ves hermosa Hermione, increíblemente hermosa – dijo mientras se concentraba más en ella

Gra..gracias – dijo ella sonrojándose y bajando la mirada. Harry sonrió ante esta nueva visión de una Hermione avergonzada

Te ves increíblemente adorable así –

Harry... por favor – dijo ella sonriendo tímidamente

Lo siento¿Qué me habías preguntado? –

Te pregunte si había pasado algo en mi ausencia –

Aparte de tenerme en una angustia todo el día por no estar... mmm... ¡ah! Terminamos con Ginny –

¿Y lo dices así? –

¿Cómo se supone que debiera decirlo? –

No lo sé, pensé que ella era importante para ti –

Si, pero ella terminó conmigo –

¿Porqué? –

Porque se dio cuenta de que no la amaba – se reprochó a si mismo por soltarle todo a Hermione tan pronto, pero no tenía secretos con ella y ahora que estaba enamorado de ella se le estaba haciendo muy difícil hablar y no decir cosas que lo comprometieran

¿No la amas? –

No –

Y ¿A quién amas? –

Te a... – se cayó nuevamente y al ver la cara de Hermione reaccionó – Te lo diré cuando lo tenga claro –

Que extraño Harry, cuando me fui estabas muy enamorado de Ginny y ahora ni siquiera te da pena haber terminado con ella –

Supongo que en tu ausencia me di cuenta de ciertas cosas que no veía antes –

Entonces me tendré que ir más a menudo para que veas las cosas más claras – Harry cambió su expresión por una de angustia y rápidamente tomó una mano de Hermione

Por favor no... no me dejes otra vez, no creo que lo pueda soportar, estás 2 semanas fueron una tortura, no me hagas lo mismo nuevamente –

Solo bromeaba Harry, no me iré nuevamente si eso te angustia tanto –

Gracias, ya te estaba extrañando otra vez – dijo él apretando más la mano de Hermione y no queriendo soltarla

Nunca pensé que me extrañarías tanto Harry –

Para que veas, al parecer soy dependiente de ti –

No te preocupes, no me iré más de tu lado – dijo ella acariciando su mano y provocándole a Harry una de las mayores alegrías de su vida. Durante todo el desayuno no se soltaron de las manos y siguieron hablando de muchas cosas y reían alegremente al recordar otras cosas. Al terminar Hermione preguntó

¿Me iras a dejar a mi casa? –

Tenía pensado otra cosa –

¿Si? –

Si, quería que pasáramos todo el día juntos –

Me encantaría, pero quisiera dejar el equipaje en mi casa –

¿Para qué? Después de todo para algo traje el auto –

Bueno, tienes razón... –

Si, además es lo mínimo que puedes hacer después de dejarme 2 semanas solo –

¡¡Oye!! Yo no te deje solo –

Claro que si y casi muero por ello – Hermione rió y el nuevamente pensó que tenía frente a él un ángel celestial, su ángel particular

Y ¿Qué haremos ahora? –

Te tengo una sorpresa –

¿Una sorpresa? –

Si, pero debemos ir a otro lugar –

Hoy estás muy enigmático Harry –

Es una nueva faceta en mi –

Me gusta tu nueva faceta –

Ahora ven, vamos al auto, te tengo que llevar al lugar de la sorpresa, pero con los ojos vendados –

¿Porqué? –

Porque es una sorpresa Hermione, vamos – y cogiendola de la mano la llevo nuevamente al auto – Ahora déjame ponerte esto – y sacó una venda roja

Y quieres que este todo el viaje con los ojos vendados –

Si, o sino la sorpresa se arruina –

Pero Harry... –

Vamos Hermione, hazlo por mi –

Malvado, sabes que no te pudo decir que no – dijo ella haciendo un puchero y el sonrió

Debo usar todas mis armas – y acercándose a ella le puso la venda y deseo en ese momento en que sus rostros estaban más cerca poderla besar pero se contuvo, debía esperar – Ahora vamos – y ayudando a Hermione a subirse al auto se dirigieron hacía la sorpresa de Harry, en el camino Harry notó que Hermione estaba muy cansada por el vuelo así que dejó que durmiera un poco mientras el admiraba su rostro iluminado por los rayos de luz sobre su piel y sintiendo cada vez más la necesidad de besarla con toda la pasión que en las últimas dos semanas ella había despertado en él, pero decidió concentrase en el camino y no dejar que sus impulsos lo dominaran. Luego de unos minutos llegaron a la orilla del mar donde una embarcación los esperaba. Harry había arrendado un yate para él y Hermione como bienvenida, luego tenía planeado llevarla a la fiesta que Ron estaba preparando, pero primero debía aprovechar todos los momentos a solas con Hermione. Pero al llegar al lugar no se sintió capaz de despertar a Hermione que se veía tan serena y llena de paz, así que decidió dejarla descansar un poco más.

Pero fue ella misma la que después de unos instantes despertó

¿Harry¿Ya llegamos? –

Si, hace unos minutos –

¿Por qué no me avisaste? –

Porque dormías tranquilamente, no quería molestarte – Hermione sonrió y de repente puso atención al ruido de fondo

¿Eso es el mar? –

Velo por ti misma – y con suma delicadeza le retiró la venda y ella quedó maravillada con la vista y la brisa marina que acariciaba su rostro

Que lindo Harry –

Si, pero eso no es todo, ahora si quieres me puedes hacer el honor de acompañarme a nuestro yate para dar unas vueltas por este ameno paisaje –

Me encantaría – y tomados de la mano se encaminaron hacía el yate

¿Champagne? – ofreció Harry una vez arriba

Si, muchas gracias – dijo ella recibiendo con gusto la copa del licor – y ¿Tienes a alguien para conducir el yate? –

No –

¿Lo vas a conducir tu? –

Si¿por qué? –

Es que... bueno, que yo sepa tu no sabes conducir esta cosa –

Ahí te equivocas... – Hermione lo miró ceñuda – Por supuesto que sé conducirlo¿Crees que lo haría si no supiera? –

Supongo que no –

¿Supones? –

Si, a menos que nos quieras perder en el mar – dijo ella sonriéndole

No sería mala idea –

¡¡Harry!! –

Solo bromeaba – y bebió un poco de su copa – Si quieres te puedo enseñar a conducirlo –

Esta bien – y ambos se acercaron mientras Harry le enseñaba como conducir el yate

Creo que ya aprendiste –

No es tan difícil –

Generalmente para ti nada es difícil –

Si, claro – dijo irónica

Es verdad... ¿Qué te resulta difícil? –

Algunas cosas me cuestan mucho – dijo ella mirando hacía el mar y alejándose de Harry

¿Cuáles? – contestó acercándose al lugar donde fue ella

Cosas –

Si no me las dices no lo puedo saber –

No quiero hablar de eso –

¿Te molesta? –

No, solo no me gusta pensar en lo que me cuesta hacer – Harry la miró un poco confundido¿Qué era lo que le costaba tanto a Hermione? No entendía ni siquiera a que se refería, pero lo mejor era no seguir insistiendo.

Bueno, entonces cuéntame que hiciste en Alemania – y así comenzaron a hablar de todas las cosas que hizo Hermione en su viaje a Alemania incluyendo la mención de un compañero de Hermione que no le causó mucha gracia a Harry porque como se expresaba Hermione de él daba a entender que se habían acercado mucho. De todos modos siguieron la conversación bastante tiempo y luego de almorzar (comida preparada por Harry) siguieron conversando y admirando el mar. Ya el atardecer estaba en pleno apogeo y la luz empezaba a decaer.

Creo que deberíamos volver Harry –

¿Estás aburrida? –

No, es que ya esta oscureciendo y no quisiera que nos perdiéramos –

Bueno, tienes razón – y comenzó a dirigir el yate hacía el muelle

Lo pasé muy bien Harry, de verdad muchas gracias –

De nada, solo fue un detalle –

Un gran detalle, nunca habías hecho algo así –

Solo por ti – y sonriéndole subieron al auto donde no conversaron mucho y Harry comenzó a guiar el auto hacía su departamento

¿Vamos a tu departamento? – preguntó Hermione al ver el rumbo que tomaba Harry

Pensé que querías ver a Ron –

Si, tienes razón – Harry sonrió al ver que su amiga se había olvidado de Ron. Luego de unos minutos llegaron al departamento, pero Harry no emitía palabra alguna y eso comenzó a extrañar a Hermione, no era que Harry fuera un parlanchín innato, pero con ella normalmente se expresaba bastante bien y cuando callaba era porque algo le ocurría

¿Qué pasa Harry? – le preguntó antes de que el sacara las llaves del departamento

¿Porqué lo preguntas? –

Estás muy callado –

Ah, solo estoy un poco cansado – ella lo miró fijamente, claramente estaba mintiendo

Por favor Harry, no mientas –

Es verdad, tengo un poco de sueño –

Vamos, dime¿dije algo que te molestó? –

No – respondió sin mirarla

¿Me podrías mirar cuando te hablo? –

No creo que pueda hacerlo –

¿Porqué? –

Por que no quiero hacer algo que te pueda enojar –

No digas tonterías, mírame – dijo ella buscando su mirada

No puedo –

Harry, hablo en serio –

Yo también –

Harry mírame – le dijo y levantando su barbilla consiguió que sus miradas chocaran – Ves no pasó na... – y sin más palabras Harry acortó la distancia entre ella y él para sentir el dulce sabor de los labios de Hermione. No perdió la oportunidad de abrazarla y sentir su fragancia mientras intensificaba el beso y no sabía si era su imaginación pero ella continuo el beso provocando que Harry sonriera. Pero al instante Hermione se alejó de él como si se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Harry que sig... – pero no pudo seguir ante la triunfal aparición de Ron que abrió la puerta

¡¡Hermione!! – el pelirrojo abrazó a Hermione mientras esta aún tenía su mirada clavada en Harry que aprovechó para entrar al departamento – Te extrañé mucho –

Yo también Ron – dijo ella aún sorprendida y cuando Ron la soltó pudo ver que adentro había mucha gente – ¿Y esta gente? –

Es tu fiesta de bienvenida¿Creías que no te iba a recibir como se merece? –

Gracias Ron – dijo ella sonriendo y entrando al departamento donde fue presa de miles de abrazos y saludos de bienvenida, todos le preguntaban sobre su viaje y ella no tuvo otra más que relatar su experiencia una y otra vez a todo el que se le acercaba. Pero con el único que quería hablar había desaparecido y no lo hallaba por ningún lado.

Ron – se acercó a su amigo

Dime Hermione –

¿Dónde esta Harry? –

Creo que esta en su habitación, ve y dile que salga, se esta perdiendo esto –

De acuerdo, yo le digo – y se fue en busca de Harry. Abrió la puerta de su habitación suavemente para no hacer ruido y vio que Harry estaba en el balcón de su habitación con una mirada triste hacía el horizonte

¿Harry? – le dijo sacándolo de sus pensamientos. De inmediato el se dio vuelta y quedaron frente a frente y el bajo la mirada.

Lo siento, yo no pude evitarlo – dijo apenado

¿Es por eso que terminaste con Ginny en verdad? –

Si, ella se dio cuenta de... de todo –

¿Todo? –

De lo que siento por ti –

Y ¿Qué sientes por mi? –

Pensé que te había quedado claro –

Prefiero escucharlo –

Me di cuenta de que... de que te amo – Hermione lo miró con una sonrisa que el no vio ya que su mirada seguía pegada al suelo

¿Te acuerdas que te dije que no me gustaba pensar en las cosas que me cuestan mucho trabajo? – el asintió - ¿Quieres saber que son esas cosas? – el la miró no entendiendo a que quería llegar con todo eso – Yo me fui de aquí por que no soportaba verte con Ginny, porque quería sacarte de mi mente, y a pesar de que me costó mucho irme sabía que era lo mejor porque necesitaba no verte. Eso es lo que más me cuesta Harry, saber que estabas con Ginny y que yo no pudiera hacer nada – Los ojos de Harry brillaron ante lo escuchado y cuando iba a decir algo Hermione puso sus dedos en sus labios – Yo también te amo Harry – y sin más lo besó demostrándole todo el amor que llevaba ocultando desde hacía mucho.

Harry no piensas salir... – el pelirrojo se quedó callado al ver la escena de sus 2 mejores amigos – Mejor quédense aquí – y salió rápidamente de la habitación

¿Crees que a Ron le haya molestado? –

No, Ron es muy comprensivo – dijo Harry con una mirada graciosa

¿Hay algo que yo no sepa? –

Que te amo con toda mi alma – le dijo volviendo a capturar sus labios para no volver a soltarlos nunca más.

* * *

Listo!! Ahora si son tan amables por favor dejenme un review diciendome si les gusto o no... por favor!! Muchas gracias por leer y si tienen tiempo pasense por mi fic: **Descubriendo Sentimientos**.

Nos leemos!!

**Sunshine-hh**


End file.
